Tír Na Nóg
by brina968
Summary: A new nation is here! It's been years since a new nation had been seen. Every one was shocked when they met the nation because she is a little strange even in nation standards.
1. Chapter 1

Me: this is going to be my first story with an OC in it.

The new nation is called Tir Na Nóg (Gaelic for land of the youth). Tir Na Nóg is an island in Irish folklore. Tir Na Nóg is supposed to be an island in the far west of Ireland, so I put it near Canada.

Because in legend, it is an island full of supernatural creatures, I am going to have some of there qualities in her. She will be half vampire and half werewolf with dragon wings. She can tuck them inside her body to have a human look, but they become large tattoos on her back.

Her human name will be Brin Pendragon. She has long brown hair with a blue streak in it, pointed ears, pale skin, golden eyes, a pair of dark blue dragon wings, and about 5'10. Her national colors are silver, blue, and green. I will be later posting my best drawing of her and her flag.

-Prologue-

NEW EMAIL MESSAGE!

Reminder to every nation:

The next world meeting will be held in England on November 18, 2012.

Important notice!

There is a new nation being introduced in this meeting. So don't act rude! This means America, Cuba, France, N. Italy, and Prussia needs to behave.

Me: I almost forgot! The other main character in this story will be *drum roll* CANADA! I will be nice to Canada in this story. In the beginning of the story Canada already knows her for a while. Canada is about 6 feet in the story.

Matthew: Finally!

Me: Please say the words *bats eyes*

Matthew: Brina doesn't own hetalia. Please read and review.

Me: if I can get at least 100 views, I will write on how they meet in another story.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: here is the first chapter. *takes a drink of maple vodka* *passes it to Canada* Matthew say the words.

Matthew: *drinks* Brina doesn't own hetalia and don't read if you don't like smut.

Me: Please read then review!

AN: When it is in Canada's POV, I used the human names in the story and when it is in Tir Na Nóg's POV, I used country names in the story (because she is a new nation.)

'thoughts'

"talking"

Chapter one

-Day of the world Meeting-

*Author's POV*

Everyone except Canada was waiting at the tables waiting for the new nation to appear. A few seconds later, a knock was heard by the door.

"Sorry we're late, but she is really shy," Canada said as he walked in.

"Did someone just talk?"

"I didn't see who it was."

"Whoever it was, they said the new nation is a girl!"

"Hon, Hon! She will be easy to take over!"

"Kesese, I can steal new vital regions."

Canada was not paying attention to them and was facing the door.

"Come out its fine," he was saying in his normal voice (An: a normal person's whisper)

"No, I don't want to," a female voice said behind the door.

He started moving away from the door, pulling the non-willing nation with him. Everyone stopped talking when they saw her wings flapping.

"Run for your lives! It's a demon!" America yelled out.

The girl looked scared and ran out of the room crying.

*Canada's POV*

'Shit, she got scared by my stupid brother,' I thought as I ran after her. After a while, I saw her stop and look around.

"Brin! Wait!" I yelled at her.

When she heard her human name, she turned around and covered her self with her wings. I walked up to her and placed my hands on her cheeks.

"Do what I do and ignore them. They don't know what they are saying."

She started to calm down and then she opened her wings enough for her to wrap her wings around me.

"Thank you matt, you are always so kind to me," she said as she was leaning into my hand.

I started hearing clicks nearby, so I looked and saw Hungary taking pictures of us.

"Cuteness overload!" She squealed as she ran away.

I turned back to Brin and saw her blushing; she started to take her wings off of me.

"I think Alfred calmed down now. Let's go check."

I started to take her back to the meeting.

*Tir Na Nóg's POV*

When we got to the door, I could hear yelling from inside.

"What if the demon comes back to kill us?!" America yelled.

"That's not a demon! That was the new nation!" England yelled back.

Matthew gave me a look.

"Stay right here," he said as he walked in.

I saw him go up to America and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Alfred,"

America looked around as if he didn't see Matthew.

"I'm right here," Matthew said as he waved his hand in front of America.

"Oh Mattie! You finally came, luckily you missed the demon!"

"Alfred, when will you learn to be quiet?"

"When I'm asleep," America said and then I saw Matthew pull out a hockey stick.

All it took was one hit on the back of his head to knock him out. Matthew turned towards me and motioned his hand for me to come. He walked me up to right next to England.

"As I was about to say before America acted like an idiot. This is Tir Na Nóg, an island nation east of Canada," England said to all the nations.

I waved my hand as I started to hide behind Matthew.

"What is up with, like, the wings?" Poland asked.

"Tir Na Nóg shows the draconic part of her people by having wings," Matthew explained.

I felt very shy because they were all staring at my wings, so I tucked them in so I could look normal.

"What do you mean by draconic?" Estonia asked.

"In my country, the people look like something from your fables, I have dragons, half-dragons, vampires, werewolves, dwarfs, fairies, elves, and valkyries," I said in a quiet voice.

I heard gasps from Norse countries when I said the creatures in my countries.

"When will we see this land?" France asked

"That's the tricky part," Matthew said.

I saw that everyone looked confused at Matthew's words.

"The only way to get to Tir Na Nóg is by a port in my country," he told them.

England took a look at the clock.

"Looks like this meeting is over. Remember the ball is tomorrow and the next meeting is a duel meeting. The first day is December 19 in Canada, and the second meeting is December 21 in Tir Na Nóg," England told them as he packed up.

-Time Skip-

After both me and Matthew were done putting our notes away, he took me to a café across the hotel. He got me something called crepes and a bottle of English wine, three empty bottles Russian vodka, and one full bottle of vodka.

"Sorry if my brother scared you too much at the meeting," he told me.

"That is okay, I should have remembered to hide my wings in front of other nations."

"At least you remembered to hide them in front of humans."

I nodded my head as I took a shot of vodka. I didn't even get a buzz.

"You like vodka, Da," I heard a Russian voice said behind me.

*Canada's POV*

'Oh shit, Ivan is here with Brin and alcohol. This is not going to end well.' I thought as Ivan sat down.

"Vodka is good but it is also very weak compared to the alcohol in my country," Brin told Ivan.

"KOL, KOL, is that a challenge?"

I saw her point to the empty bottles, then she grabbed the one full bottle and chugged it down. I looked up and saw the shocked look on Ivan's face. I tried to hold back my laughter; I stopped when Ivan gave me an evil look. Brin pulled out a bottle of Dark Elvin wine.

"Russia you should try this, it is way stronger than vodka."

I started to shake my head to stop Ivan, but it took one sip to make Ivan completely wasted.

"Da, this is strong, what is this called?" He asked as he gave it back to her.

"This is called Dark Elvin wine, and it is not even the strongest in her country," I told him.

After Ivan left, I noticed her slightly pink cheeks.

"Brin, did you drink some of your wine?"

"Not some, I drank it all," she said as she gave me a drunken smile.

I paid the bill and had her lean on me as we left the café.

-Time Skip-

She was on her side asleep with her wings curled around her.

'She is so cute,' I thought as I reached up to feel the mark she gave me before the meeting. It was a dark blue star on my left hip. It is to match the red maple leaf on her left hip. I saw that couples in her country had markings to show different meanings. She gave me a mark after I proved that I loved her (AN: Will tell you if you want the prologue.)

I heard loud knocking coming from the door, so I ran to open the door. It was Alfred.

"Hey Mattie, do you have anyone taking you to the ball tomorrow? Because I can't take you this time if you go," he told me.

I was starting to get mad at him.

"Al, I go every time and you ignore me, and I do have some one this time."

"Who?"  
"Tir Na Nóg."

"The demon?!" he yelled out.

"She is not a demon, and be quiet because I don't want you to accidentally wake her up."

"But, what about her demon wings?"

It took him a few seconds to realize what I said.

"Why is she in your room?"

"One, her wings are dragon wings, and two, this is our room."

I counted up to ten in my head as I could almost see the gears moving in his head.

"Are you serious?! You are together with her!" he yelled out really loud.

"Al, calm down," I begged him.

I heard a light yawn coming from the bedroom right before she came out in a deep blue nightgown.

"Matt, who's yelling?" she asked

"My brother and he is about to leave."

She walked over to me and wrapped her wings around me as she hugged me. I looked up and saw Alfred staring at her wings. She looked up and started to move one of her wings.

"Do you want to touch them?" she said in a light, quiet voice.

Alfred reached out and started to pet her wings. I looked down and saw that she fell asleep.

"Al is that all you wanted to talk about?"

He just nodded his head and pulled his hand away.

"See you tomorrow."

I closed the door as he walked away. I carefully picked her up bridal style and went to bed. 'I am lucky that I have you,' I thought as she pulled me closer. I kissed her head as I closed my eyes.

Me: Fluff, fluff and more Fluff. In the next chapter, there will be some action.

Matthew: you made the character do the impossible.

Me: What?

Matthew: Out drink Russia.

Me: Oh well, we'll see the readers later.

Both: Bye!


End file.
